The Second Storm
by l3eyond
Summary: It's the leaf-bare after the Great Flood. ThunderClan has recover remarkably, but what will happen wen a new kind of storm sweeps the forest? Will TunderClan's medicine cat be able to face this storm even without his powers?


_White… pure, blinding, white… It was impossible to determine where the sky stopped and the earth began, it was all swathed in this suffocating color. Or, rather, absence of color. The cold cut through pelts and pierced bone, washing all it touched in its sickening blankness. Somewhere in the distance- or maybe a mouse-length away- a kit squealed as it was torn from its mother's side, sinking as is was engulfed by that StarClan forsaken white..._

The grey tabby shot up with a gasp, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. This was the fifth time the milky canvas had dominated Jayfeather's dreams. The sharp white was unfamiliar… an unwelcome contrast to the black that filled his vision in his waking hours. He decided that his blindness was much preferred.

Careful not to disturb Briarlight, who was slumbering nearby- her hindquarters occupying her nest while her front end jutted uncomfortably forwards-, he skirted around the edge of the cave, feeling the walls with his whiskers. He was almost to the mouth of the den when- " _OOMPH_!"- the sound of breath being forced out of someone's lungs assaulted his ears.

Whoops.

He had forgotten about Leafpool again. Even though it had been a while since his mother had resumed her duties as a medicine cat, he still wasn't used to her sharing a den with him. As he removed his paw from her chest, Jayfeather silently cursed himself for not scenting her.

"I'm sorry Leafpool," he hissed, keeping his pelt smooth while combating his annoyance and trying to keep quiet. "Go back to sleep."

"Is there something wrong? Why are you up so early?" She wrenched her neck around and looked at the ebony sky through the mouth of the den. "It's not even dawn yet!"

Jayfeather thought about telling her that he was going for a walk, or had to make dirt, some excuse to get the nosy she-cat off his back, but he had known her long enough to know that would only delay the inevitable. He'd have to deal with her sooner or later. But Jayfeather seriously doubted that he had the ability to calmly deal with her tonight. Somewhere deep down inside him, somewhere even he wasn't fully aware existed yet, he still wasn't able to forgive her and her sister Squirrelflight for lying to him the majority of his life. His brother, his late sister, and even his foster father had believed their lies. However, this wasn't the time to dwell on the past. Cross and heavy with sleep, he decided to humor her later.

"I had an… odd dream," he meowed, trying to keep his voice steady. "But don't worry. I was going to speak to Bramblestar about it. Yes, now. Go back to sleep. I'll discuss it with you in the morning." It was like bargaining with a badger- frustrating, difficult, and pointless.

Even though she was a medicine cat before him, as well as his mother, Jayfeather was still ThunderClan's primary medicine cat. She wouldn't defy him. Now when she was exhausted, at least.

After the brown tabby had murmured her agreement and began to snore softly, Jayfeather began to make his way across the clearing. This was better, he realized. The moment of panic he had felt when he had awoken from his vision was fading quickly. He sat down and began to draw his tongue over his chest fur rhythmically, forcing himself to relax.

It was the leaf-bare after the Great Flood had almost wiped out three of the four clans in the forest. It was truly a miracle that more cats weren't lost. Even though ThunderClan was fortunate, Jayfeather's chest still ached when he thought about Seedpaw, the determined apprentice who had lost her life in a vain attempt to rescue a the Memorial Stick from its watery grave. The Stick was adorned with deep clawmarks, one for each of the ThunderClan cats that had sacrificed their lives in the Great Battle against the Dark Forest, and it was very important to the Clan. Especially Seedpaw and her sister, Lilyheart, who had lost their mother Sorreltail in the aftermath.

Breaking free of his memories, Jayfeather allowed his senses to sweep over the sleeping camp in an effort to calm himself further. That was Bumblestripe, fighting sleep outside the recently rebuilt thorn barrier that protected the camp from unwanted visitors. _He really shouldn't be dozing on guard duty_ , Jayfeather thought, amused. There were the usual snores and grunts radiating from the warrior's den. With an involuntary _mrrow_ of laughter, he realized that the loudest was coming from his brother, Lionblaze. He always was the loud one. How does Cinderheart manage to get any sleep with that furball sharing her nest every night? The apprentices were undoubtedly dozing, safe in their dreamlands. Raspy breath was wafting from the elder's den, the occasional cough breaking the still air. Briefly, Jayfeather made a mental note to bring them some herbs in the morning. Even Bramblestar's own kits were asleep in the nursery- Oh! That's right, he was going to visit the clan leader!

Deciding that he had calmed down enough to wake Bramblestar, Jayfeather rose to his paws and bounded over to the path the lead to the highrock. Luckily, he had been here often enough that it was no trouble for him to make his way up the slope.

When he reached the opening to the leader's den, Jayfeather poked his nose inside and called out softly. "Bramblestar?"

Only faint snoring greeted him.

"Bramblestar!"

"Whazat?! I'm up… I'm up…" The dark tabby rose and shook his massive head, trying to escape the last tendrils of sleep that clung to him like ivy vines.

He looks so much like his father…

Banishing these thoughts from his head, Jayfeather entered the den. "Bramblestar. Sorry to wake you up so late, but I have to speak with you."


End file.
